spongebob_fanclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Tea At The Treedome
Tea at the Treedome is a SpongeBob SquarePants ''episode from season one. In this episode, SpongeBob meets Sandy Cheeks. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Sandy Cheeks (debut) *Patrick Star *Giant Clam (debut) *Birdy (debut) *Four Stingers (debut) Synopsis The episode starts out with SpongeBob hunting jellyfish in Jellyfish Fields. Suddenly, he spots a young girl wrestling with a giant clam. He takes out his field guide book, and identifies her as a 'land squirrel'. SpongeBob thinks that she is in trouble, and goes to wrestle the clam himself. The squirrel manages to escape the clam, but SpongeBob ends up inside it. The squirrel then rescues SpongeBob, and throws the clam out of the area. SpongeBob introduces himself, and the squirrel says that her name is Sandy Cheeks. SpongeBob inquires about the helmet she wears, and Sandy tells him that it's her air helmet. SpongeBob doesn't know what air is, but he doesn't tell her this, instead he says that he loves air. Sandy, surprised that SpongeBob is fond of air, invites him to her treedome for "Texas tea and cookies." SpongeBob quickly runs over to his best friend Patrick Star and tells him everything that happened. Patrick tells him that 'putting on airs' is fancy talk. He then tells SpongeBob if he wants to be fancy, to hold his pinky finger high above him. When SpongeBob arrives at Sandy's treedome, Sandy is in a purple bikini, since she does not need her air helmet inside. SpongeBob goes inside, and notices that the water level drops to almost nothing. He panics, and tells Sandy that there is no water. She tells him that, it's just air. SpongeBob says that there isn't any problem and tries hard to breathe. He doesn't realize that sea creatures need water to survive. Sandy gives him a tour of her treedome, showing him that she has an oak tree, a bird bath, and other things. During this, SpongeBob quickly sneaks over to the bird bath, which is filled with water, and soaks up the water. The bird then angrily kicks him out. SpongeBob gives Sandy some flowers. Sandy is very pleased and she decides to get a vase for them. Sandy asks SpongeBob if he needs anything, and he replies, "'Water would be nice'", though Sandy does not reply to that, and simply leaves to gets the vase. Meanwhile, Patrick, watching from outside the treedome, tells SpongeBob to keep his pinky finger up. Sandy comes back and puts the flowers in a vase, filled with ice cold water, on the picnic table. SpongeBob tries to resist drinking the water. Sandy asks him to tell her about himself, and remarks that being a "sea critter" must be fascinating. However, the oven dings and Sandy goes to get the tea and cookies. SpongeBob eventually gives in (after a mental battle of assuring himself that he doesn't need the water, and finally screams, "I NEED IT!"), drinks it, and runs for the door, declaring that he is a quitter. Patrick, thinking he is being shy around Sandy, quickly enters the treedome and tries to convince him to stay. After a moment, Patrick also realizes that there is no water. The two struggle to get out of the treedome, but are unsuccessful. When Sandy comes back, she shrieks as she spots both Patrick and SpongeBob dried up on the grass. She helps them by giving them water-filled helmets and mentions that if they needed water, they should have asked. In the end, Sandy proposes a toast to new friends, and they drink their tea. SpongeBob and Patrick drink by gulping the tea-filled water in their new helmets (due to being unable to drink the tea from their glasses while wearing their water helmets) with their pinky fingers pointing up. Music '‣''' Moloka'i Nui A - Kapono Beamer card •''' SpongeBob Closing Theme - Steve Belfer, Nicolas Carr opening '''‣ On Fire - Gregor F. Narholz fighting a clam ‣''' Death Trap - Gregor F. Narholz attacks Sandy '''‣ Charge - Will Schaefer on, little squirrel." ‣''' The Adventure Begins - Jonathan Neal have fought well, giant clam." '''‣ Wild Panic - Gregor F. Narholz shell is mine!" ‣''' Return of the Surfin' Headhunters - The Mel-Tones on there, little square dude." '''‣ Moloka'i Nui A - Kapono Beamer introduces herself ‣''' Heroes Win - Gregor F. Narholz yeah? Watch this!" '''• Twelfth Street Rag - Sage Guyton, Jeremy Wakefield invites SpongeBob over ‣''' Cocktail Lounge - Dick Stephen Walter just fancy talk." '''‣ Armed Attack 1 - Mladen Franko banging on Sandy's door ‣''' Merlin's Hill - Jennifer Jones music '''‣ Aloha - Dick Stephen Walter there's no water." ‣''' Hawaiian Cocktail - Richard Myhill giving SpongeBob a tour '''‣ Hippo's in my Bath - Richard Myhill pinky!" ‣''' Dead March 2 - Frederic Chopin, Alfred Kluten brought you some flowers." '''‣ Encirclement - Jean Clero gotta get out of here!" ‣''' Merlin's Hill - Jennifer Jones like you, SpongeBob." '''‣ Encirclement - Jean Clero struggling to open door ‣''' Cocktail Lounge - Dick Stephen Walter in doubt, pinky out." '''‣ Tribute to the King - Gregor F. Narholz don't need water! Water's for quitters!" ‣''' Action Cut A - Gregor F. Narholz don't need it... I don't need it..." '''‣ Kung Fu Saturdays - The Mel-Tones NEED IT!" ‣''' Dramatic Cue (h) - Ronald Hanmer and Patrick dried up '''‣ You're Nice - Sage Guyton, Jeremy Wakefield ending ReleaseEdit This episode was released on the following DVDs: *Tales from the Deep *The Complete 1st Season (disc 1) *The First 100 Episodes (disc 1) *10 Happiest Moments This episode first aired in Germany on August 23, 2002. Reception *As of October 29, 2013, The Internet Movie Database (IMDB) gives this episode a rating of 8.4/10 based on 280 ratings by users.[1] TV.com users give this episode a 8.6/10 based on 429 votes.[2] *This episode is number 17 on Tom Kenny's Top 20 on iTunes. *"Tea at the Treedome" was ranked #97 during the Best Day Ever event on November 9–10, 2006. Trivia *In this episode, the water helmets have two openings. However, in the episodes following this one, there is only one. *SpongeBob and Patrick are shown to dry up without water. However, in Pressure, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie and once again in Survival of the Idiots, they manage without it (In the first two examples they actually go above water). This is supposedly because of moisture in the air, with snow in Survival of the Idiots and mist and the sea spray on the island and the beach. *The original version of the episode airing had the 1995 variation of the 1986 Paramount logo placed right after this episode ended, it was then removed and replaced with the 1999 variation when it officially aired. Finally, the logo was removed and replaced with the 2003 variation of the 2002 Paramount logo. *This is the first episode to be a third episode in the 30 minute block. The next time this happened was in season 5's Fungus Among Us. *This is the first episode to not feature Squidward. *This is the first episode to use an under angle, it would not be used again until the season 9 episode, It Came from Goo Lagoon. *This is one of the only episodes to have the second door in Sandy's treedome is used, in most the rest of the series, it is just the door that is on the outside of the dome is used. Even though it both doors still exist. Errors *When SpongeBob is demonstrating his karate skills, his eyelids turn black. *When SpongeBob is pulling up the clam's shell to save Sandy, he appears to be standing on thin air. *When Sandy and SpongeBob meet, Sandy's tail is missing, however, Sandy's tail is missing throughout the first season when she is in her water protection suit. *In the scene where Sandy finds SpongeBob and Patrick dried up, if one would go frame by frame, she lifts up the plate to drop it before a shocked expression is seen on her face. *When SpongeBob is looking at the jellyfish through a telescope and says "Wow! four stingers." the jellyfish actually has 6 when the stingers bend up. *When Sandy is fighting the clam, her suit has a yellow badge on it , it is suppose to have an acorn on it but during the fight scene it appears to be 3 dots. *The red light on Sandy's front door where the water gets drained isn't there when SpongeBob and Patrick first walk up to the treedome. * The ice cubes in the vase shouldn't be floating and sinking up and down. *When Sandy finds SpongeBob and Patrick dried up , they have no clothes on. *When Patrick tries to open the door to get out, and SpongeBob jumps on his back his eyes are small dots, but when he falls underneath Patrick, his eyes are back to their original color. *Once the glasses are flown off of SpongeBob's head, they are not seen for the rest of the episode. *Sandy points up to show SpongeBob the birdbath, which make no sense because later it was shown that it was not on a hill because SpongeBob easily return to sandy without going down a hill. *When SpongeBob tries to sneak away to Sandy's birdbath, his sunken-in eyes return to normal until after Sandy leaves. References #^ IMDB rating #^ TV.com rating External links *Tea at the Treedome at the Internet Movie Database *http://www.tv.com/shows/spongebob-squarepants/help-wanted-reef-blowers-tea-at-the-treedome-53077/ [1 This episode at TV.com] *Watch Episode